


Superfamily Threesome

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Slapping, Boypussy Peter, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plugs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter, Steve and Tony have sex. Everything is consensual. And Peter calls both Steve and Tony “Daddy”.Plus I suck at titles.





	Superfamily Threesome

They were all naked in bed. Steve and Tony laying on each side of Peter whenever they had these small intimate moments. Steve was kissing his son while Tony was sucking his neck, planting hickies where they couldn’t be seen and be easily covered up with clothing. They both roamed their hands all over their son’s body. Rubbing his chest, nipples and stomach. Peter broke the kiss when Steve brushed a hand over his sensitive nipples and let out a loud moan. 

Steve let out a chuckle before continuing to plant kisses on his son’s body. Tony stayed at his neck, nipping and sucking the skin. Steve started trailing his fingers down his son’s body until he reached the entrance of Peter’s bright pink and plump pussy. He told Peter to spread his legs apart a little bit before pushing two of his fingers in the heat and wetness of his son’s precious hole. He then told Peter to close his legs together and keep them closed until he was told that he could let go. 

“Okay baby you ready” Steve asked. 

Peter moaned and let out a small “yes daddy”. 

“Okay sweetheart but I’m going to need you to keep your legs closed as much as possible okay” Steve said as he pressed a kiss to his head. 

“Yes daddy, I will” Peter said. 

“That’s our good boy” Tony said before bringing his face down in front of Peter’s puffy and juicy pussy lips. He leaned down and began to lick and suck at the clit, drawing out moans of pleasure from Peter. Steve continued to finger Peter’s pussy, moaning at the wetness and heat that was engulfing his fingers

“Oh fuck daddy, I’m gonna cum. Daddy” Peter moaned out. 

“Go ahead sweetheart, cum for your daddies baby. Cum for us darling” Steve said as he continued to finger Peter’s hole faster and faster while Tony was still licking over his mound. 

And Peter cried out, his juices squirting out of his pussy, the wetness coating Steve’s fingers and Tony’s chin as well as his thighs. Steve continued to finger Peter, trying to drag out another orgasm from him. Tony also inserted a finger into Peter while continuing to lap at the wetness. They drove their fingers in deep, trying to hit Peter’s gspot, rubbing inside the wet heat. 

When they finally found the spot Peter let out a “OH FUCK, OH FUCK, I’M GONNA CUM”. 

They moved their fingers faster, slamming them in and out before curling them upward and pressing in deep, rubbing over Peter’s gspot. 

Peter screamed out “DADDIES” before squirting his juices all over his dads fingers and mouths as they greedily drank up their son’s juices, moaning at the taste. They then proceeded to press kisses all over his pussy: on his clit, inside his hole, on his mound. 

Steve pulled away from Peter’s pussy and went to go suck at his nipples while he let his husband eat out their son. Tony sucked on the lips, licking up and down from the clit to the entrance. Then he brought two of his fingers to Peter’s entrance before slamming them inside his hole and fingering Peter out. 

Peter arched his back letting out a “oh fuck” while his dad continued to eat him out and finger him. He was close. He could feel his orgasm approaching and the pressure building up and before he could warn them that he was coming, his pussy spasmed and he squirted again, covering his daddy’s face with his juices. 

When they pulled away, they let Peter catch his breath before asking if he was ready for the next part. Peter calmed himself down from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. 

“You ready sweetheart” Steve asked while gently brushing Peter’s hair with his hand. 

Peter nodded his head and they got in position. Steve and Tony laid down, crossing their legs over each other while bringing their cocks together while prompting Peter to lower himself down. Peter started to lower down slowly onto his parents cocks. When Steve saw Peter’s round bubble butt in front of his face, he couldn’t stop himself from smacking it and moaned when the butt cheeks jiggled in his face. Peter let out a moan when his papa smacked his ass. He wiggled it in front of Steve’s telling him to do it again. Steve understood what his son was asking and smacked it again. 

“Daddy more. Smack it more daddy please” Peter moaned out. 

Steve moaned again and prompted to smack Peter’s ass as he bounced on their cocks. The wetness of his pussy making noises as they pounded deeper into him. He rode their cocks faster and faster bouncing himself harder and harder so that they would hit his sweet spot. Tony and Steve both grabbed at Peter’s hips while slamming their cocks deeper into their son’s soaking heat. They were all close. Steve placed his hand on Peter’s clit before starting to rub it hard and fast, the wetness making it slippery and hard to stay in one place. God their son was so wet for them. 

“OH GOD DADDY I’M COMING I’M COMING” Peter screamed as his orgasm neared. 

“Cum for us baby. Let go sweetheart. Let go” Tony said. 

And that’s all it took. Peter came and just as he did, Steve and Tony slammed into him one more time before releasing their cum inside their son. When they all caught their breaths, Steve grabbed the butt plug that they had kept under the pillow. He let Tony ease out first, before grabbing the lube, lubing up the plug, pulling out and then inserting the plug into Peter’s pussy to keep all the cum inside of him. Tony and Steve both gave Peter a kiss before wrapping the blankets around them and falling asleep.


End file.
